In a conventional communication system, information between every communication layer is not transmitted and received. Accordingly, in a transmission control protocol (TCP) layer, only information in the TCP layer is used and a scheduler of an enhanced node B (eNB) needs to perform a corresponding operation by using only information in a media access control (MAC) layer.
Meanwhile, in the conventional wireless communication system, a transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) is used for a reliable data communication. In the wireless communication system where the TCP/IP is used, when an eNB transmits a data packet to a user equipment (UE), the UE transmits an acknowledgement (ACK) signal corresponding to the data pack to the eNB. Herein, the UE should receive allocated resources from the eNB in order to transmit the ACK signal. In this event, time required to receive the allocated resources by the UE becomes about 20 ms, for example, in the case of a long term evolution (LTE) communication system. When resources have been allocated, the UE transmits the ACK signal to the eNB using the allocated resources.
A scheduler of a conventional eNB cannot predict a generating point of the ACK signal because information transmission and reception between the TCP layer and the MAC layer is not performed. Therefore, in the prior art, the UE can only receive allocated resources from the scheduler of the eNB after spending about 20 ms of time.
When the generating point of the ACK signal can be predicted in the scheduler of the eNB, resources may be previously allocated to the UE according to the generating point of the ACK signal. However, in the prior art, a specific method of predicting the generating point of the ACK signal in the scheduler of the eNB is not provided to inevitably increase the TCP round trip time.